Hands of Time 6
by Tropical Sorceress
Summary: MWPP before they were. First year. We get sorted. Read other parts to know who is who. R/R. Thanks.


Disclaimer- Only Virginia, Regina, Meghanne, Elizabeth, Marie Eve, and their last names belong to me. And so do all the other characters not in the HP books. And I know that Lily's last name is Evans. I'll change that in the next part.   
  
I let out my breath at the same time Lily did. We looked at each other and grinned. We talked with Meghanne and Elizabeth while we were in the chamber room. Soon Professor McGonagall ushered us into the great hall. As soon as we walked in my jaw dropped a million miles and so did most of the other muggle kids' jaws. It was so beautiful. There were four tables set out in the hall each filled with students. And ghosts. Another table was at the front of the hall and all the teachers sat there. I gaped as we got into one line. The cutlery and dining ware was made out of gold; the room looked so magical I thought "wow, wow, wow," endlessly. As I continued gaping Professor McGonagall told us what we had to do."   
  
"All of you will come out to put on this hat when I call you. It will sort you into the houses." She said.  
  
All the first years agreed nervously. A girl in front of me said,  
"I know I'll be in Slytherin. My family has been there for 7 generations."   
  
" Duh, Virginia, where else would you be? Not in stinking Gryffindor." A girl with black hair in a bun said.   
  
"Alright Regina, don't get too fussy the Gryffindor will fall dead any second now." With that the two girls howled with laughter. I looked at the patched hat that was just put on the stool. Everyone was watching it with anticipation.  
  
I wondered what was so interesting about that hat. Suddenly it began to sing.  
  
I am just a patched old hat,  
But I was chosen proud,  
To separate plenty of people,  
In each house aloud.  
  
Just try me on,  
No need to fear,  
For I am just a cap,  
But if you do so,  
Remember I'm also a thinking hat.   
  
You might be chosen for Ravenclaw,  
Where the hard-workers dwell,  
They are patient, sturdy and love to study very, very well.  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where the loyal friends grow,  
They'll be on your side,  
Even if everything's low.  
  
You might belong in Slytherin,  
Where the sly, cunning ones work,  
The might fulfill your needs,  
Of plans on quick alert.  
  
Or you might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where sails the brave of hearts,  
The courage of these people,  
Set all of them apart.   
  
So place me on your head,  
And let me read your mind,  
Remember I'm just a thinking cap,  
And I'm also very kind.  
  
I clapped and cheered loudly with the rest.   
  
Then Professor McGonagall began reading aloud the names of the students.   
  
Allen, Judy  
  
A girl with two short ponytails walked up to the chair. The Chair screamed out loud straight away   
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
A table on the left clapped and cheered as she walked over there.   
  
Anderson, Harvey was sorted into Ravenclaw and so was Barten, Justine.  
  
The list went on until it came to the boy I met on the train.   
  
Black, Sirius   
  
The hat took quite some time before it chose him for Gryffindor. The far table on the right clapped and cheered very loudly.   
  
The list kept going until it came to the girl who was in front of me in the line.  
  
Crathern, Virginia   
  
I could see her properly now. She had black hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were black and expression she wore on her face was lifeless and grim. Her face was menacing and provocative. As she put the cap on her head it yelled out straight away  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
A table with all menacing glares like hers clapped and cheered her on as she headed there.   
  
The list kept on going onto the D's, then the E's and continuing. Then the list came to the girl who was talking to the girl in front of me in the line.   
  
Fadern, Regina  
  
The girl walked over and the hat screamed Slytherin like before. I could see they looked really happy about this.   
  
The F's finished and we were just about finished with the G's. We were waiting for one person, Lily.   
  
Greyan, Lily  
  
Lily looked at me and I gave her thumbs up. She smiled weakly and as I should say hobbled to the stool. She placed the hat over her head and waited. And waited, and waited. Around two minutes later the hat screamed   
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
I cheered with the rest and saw her sit next to Sirius. The listed flew by and landed on K.   
  
Klein, Elizabeth  
  
I saw her go slowly to the chair. And saw her get into Gryffindor.  
  
A few minutes later was Remus' turn.  
  
Lupin, Remus  
  
The tired looking boy got sorted into Gryffindor too.   
  
The names flew by like clouds on a windy day. Ten minutes later it came to the letter P.   
  
Pettigrew, Peter   
  
It was a full 10 minutes before the hat screamed Gryffindor. Peter sighed and slowly walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
A few more names were called until it was Meghanne's turn.   
  
Phillip, Meghanne  
  
As soon as she got to the hat it shouted Gryffindor. I cheered as she walked to the table and plopped herself next to Lily.   
  
Potter, James, Professor McGonagall called.   
  
I could see he was really nervous. He sat down on the chair and a few seconds later he was already heading to the Gryffindor table.  
  
I smiled. The list went on and on through the R and S's and T's. (Oh and Snape boy got his wish and is in Slytherin.) Then the V's. Then it came to W. I was the only person.  
  
Wheeler, Marie Eve  
  
As I walked to the chair somebody cat whistled. I laughed. Sitting onto the stool I placed the hat on my head and waited. Inside of my head I heard a voice.   
  
"Hello,"  
  
I answered back. "Hello?"  
  
"Mmm, plenty of hardwork in this head. And plenty of bravery in the heart. And plenty of loyalty and plenty of cunniness. Now where shall I put you?"  
  
(Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin.)   
  
"O.K. not Slytherin so how about RA…  
  
"Wait, how about this." I screamed inside my head. "Look I like to work hard but I also like to relax a lot! I am cunning but I'm not mean. I can be very loyal but I can also sometimes break promises. But I am always the first to do something, I'm brave in the way I stand up to people. Oh, and I'm a Leo."   
  
The hat laughed.   
  
"Alright, Alright you're definitely a "GRYFFINDOR"   
  
I said thank you and walked over to the seat Meg had saved for me.   
  
  
She leant over and said, "I knew you were a Gryffindor." And I smiled showing my teeth fully.   
  



End file.
